


From the Ashes

by MrHouse



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse/pseuds/MrHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2077 humanity fought a Great Nuclear War, after the war we survived through Vaults or were just lucky. Nearly three hundred years after our near extinction we reached space, and made contact with the other races. How will a strengthed humanity deal with the numerous other races?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this chapter is just a time line, if you want to get into the story skip to chapter two, if you do read the notes at the beginning.

West Coast  
2283: The Legion is defeated at Hoover Dam and the NCR retreats.  
2285: With the Legion’s leaders dead the Legions Legates begin to war for Caesar's throne.  
2287:The NCR retreat from Hoover Dam left it without any room for expansion thus it fell into civil war, famine and economic depression. Leading to it’s fall.  
2289:The Legion broke into 13 tribes.  
2290:Mr. House died after his equipment ceased to work naming the Courier as the Queen of Vegas. The same year the Courier became the President of the Enclave.  
2292: Due to the change in leadership the Brotherhood and the new Enclave signed a peace treaty and a year later they became close allies.  
2299:The Enclave and Brotherhood expanded east leading them to Nashville.  
East Coast  
2291:Elder Lyons died and shortly afterwards they selected The Lone Wanderer as the new Elder.  
2293:The Super Mutant threat was eliminated, although they were frightened of them the Brotherhood accepted tame Mutants and sapient Deathclaws into their ranks of course with this new help the Brotherhood expanded west.  
2299:The Brotherhood East and The Enclave and Brotherhood West meet at Nashville and signed a peace treaty forming The American Confederation.  
After the Treaty of Nashville  
2300 The Lone Wanderer and Courier first meet.  
2305:The Lone Wanderer and Courier marry.  
2311:The Confederacy expands and begins to Salvage old military ships.  
2312:The Confederacy reaches Alaska making contact with the Inuit Empire. The Inuits soon after join the Confederacy.  
2316:The Confederacy makes contact with the Holy Order of the Vatican and The Royal British Empire. The Confederacy makes an Alliance with these new powers.  
2317:With Technology discovered by Courier, The Confederacy to devotes all resources to space craft.  
2319:With assistance their European allies and the Newly Discovered Japanese federation, the Confederacy completed Project Exodus. November 3, Carring select people from the countries of Earth and an improved GECK the MSV Hastings (What is now considered a frigate) was launched and landing on the Moon nearly two hours later.  
2320: Instead of fighting over the vast resources(Compared to Post-Great War Earth) of the Moon the Nations of Earth created the Coalition Then the last nation of Earth, The Commonwealth the Russian people was discovered and they joined the Coalition  
2321: The Lone Wanderer and Courier die of old age and shortly after the Holy One passes away.  
2322:The Royal and the Unifier pass away  
2323:The last hero heroes Earth have died with the death of Toshiro Kogo or the Liberator.  
Jan 6, 2324:The Coalition sent a group of pioneers to Mars after the invention of the hydrogen-helium engine.  
Jan 9,2324: Lowell City is founded.  
Aug 4, 2327:Miners discover an alien ruin near the South Pole of Mars. In response the Coalition striped nearly all political power from the nations of Earth militarily and economically. The Technological benefits mainly affected starship drives. And the discovery of the Mass Relays.  
Aug 5, 2327: With the New power the Coalition experienced they made Mars the capital.  
2386: The First permanent colonies beyond Sol are founded.  
Sep, 18 2566: When opening a new Mass Relay handful of Coalition ships were attacked by an Alien force.  
Sep 21, 2566: The Turians Launch an attack upon the colony of Shanxi, The Turians are repulsed when trying the planet and take heavy losses including the a dreadnought.  
Oct. 3, 2566:Rear Admiral Marcus attacks a Turien outpost killing nearly 10,000 Turiens.  
Oct. 7, 2566: A Group of Asari led by Matriarch Benezia make contact with the main Human fleet.


	2. Prologe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, instead of the Alliance it’s the Coalition, Super Mutants are now referred to as Meta-Humans, Ghouls are Necro-Humans, and Humans are Standard-Humans. All species have their tech that they use in Mass Effect, expect humans have Power Armor, energy based weapons and all that Fallout stuff leaving them the most advanced power, and there aren’t those really weird looking ships, they look like Mass Effect Alliance Ships. And More importantly Humanity beat the Turians invasion of Shanxi and General Williams is held as a hero. This Chapter just explains the changes to the story before Commander Shepard.

“Excellent job Marcus, by our reports and the computers in the wreckage that outpost was where Invasion came from.” General Williams said turning to the ancient warrior.

“Thank you General, but I believe the Credit lays with my first lieutenant, Steven Hackett. Because of his actions we were able to keep our costs to a bare minimum.”

“I will keep that in mind, but anyways we made contact to another alien race.”

“Another species.”

“Yes they appear to want to have the Turians and us sign a peace treaty you and I are going with the Ambassador.”

“When do we begin.”

“As soon as the Ambassador is ready.” Williams said sharpening his long knife and then threw Marcus a Laser Rifle.

“Well I think we’re ready for the delegation to begin.” Raul said running a cleaning brush through his .44 magnum. “Haven’t seen you in over a hundred years Marcus.”

“Good to see you, my old Friend. Still using the old relic?”

“Hey I’ve been carrying this old thing around for the past few centuries, I’m not giving it up now.”

“You two girls done swapping gossip or we going to make a treaty?” General Williams said slipping his knife into his Sheath.  
\----------------------  
MSV Everest air lock  
\----------------------  
Raul walked by a large group of Rangers and Heavys, he saw a heavy and one of the Rangers arguing although he recognized the both of them. “Hey you Hijos de puta feas how you holding up?”

“Just fine you old son of a bitch. Why you still carrying that antice?” Charon said shifting his focus from Fawkes to Raul.

“This my baby I’m keeping it until I die or when it falls into pieces.”

“You're as stubborn as kid.” Charon says doing face palm.

“He was alright, the boss liked him enough to marry him.”

“Didn’t she get shot in the head?” Fawkes chimed in.

“Tell me once when it affected her judgment.”

“She married an idiot.”

“What makes you say he was an idiot?”

“He had a piece of his brain cut out.”

“Big Deal, the boss lady had her whole brain taking out.”

Charon and Fawkes grinned, “Thanks for proving my point.” Charon says still grinning while Raul storms down the hall swearing in Spanish.  
\---------------------  
Council Ship  
\---------------------  
Matriarch Benezia, we still believe that this report is inaccurate, are you trying to insult our intelligence.” Councilor Tevos told Benzina sitting at a table that had been laid out in the middle of a large room. Benezia raises an eyebrow, “I beg your pardon.” she says politely.

“Frankly Matriarch this report given to you by this…...Coalition…….borders the absurd. Not only do you claim they have true energy weapons but they also appear to have several varieties to their species plus you also claim them to use genetically engineered monsters. They sound more like a collection of galactic powers instead of one like you say.” Councilor Spartacus tried to get the her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Another Turien spoke up by the marks on his armor he was a lieutenant first class. “Sir if I may these human nearly destroyed an entire Turian Legion. And from what I could make out of the survivors of the battle they had a sniffing techlagoable advantage and large beasts that could remove a soldier's head with one swaat another ripped a mans arms of then ripped him into shreds.”

“And there's nearly no evidence to support your claims, lieutenant. And if I were you Victus I wouldn’t go spreading around this information, you come from a prestigious military family I wouldn’t go ruining it” when this came from the councilors mouth it had made Victus extremely angry, but before he could express himself

“Well maybe you should just ask them.” The Matriarch looking at the door at the other end of the room. Raul, Marcus, and Williams stood on their side of the table and conmounce to introduce themselves

“I’m’ Raul Tejeda, Coalition Ambassador and a Necro-Human.”  
“Vice-Admiral Marcus of the Coalition Navy and a Meta-human.”  
“Brigadier General Williams Coalition Marine Corp and Commanding Officer of the Shanxi garrison a Standard-Human.”

“Ah General, I’m am Lieutenant Adrien Victus I am the highest ranking commander who survived the battle.”

“So thinking about attacking another one of our colonies?”

“Now what just a minute….”Victus clenching his fist.

“General, we are here to discuss the incident with Council, and fortunately make peace.”

“I’m sorry ambassador.” General Williams says then takes his seat by Raul. 

Thank you for coming Ambassadors it appears you have brought all member spices with you,” Councillor Tevos begun well Marcus, Raul, and General Williams look curiously at each other, “You are different spices right.”

“No, you have read the data we sent Matriarch Benezia, correct.” Raul said

“No, unfortunately we hadn’t the chance, in fact we didn’t even think you were a new species until the Matriarch sent back her data.” Councilor Veemus said trying not to offend the new race.

“Well Meta-Humans, Necro-Humans ,and Standard-Humans are technically all the same race but after our Nuclear War we………..” Raul is interrupted by the old Turien.

“NUCLEAR WAR,” Spartacus yelled and the new information discovered, completely shocked everyone in the room except Benicia who was already informed of this news. “You’re saying that after you destroyed your civilization you rebuilt it to the point of space travel. This is……..disturbing, the last time we meet a race such as yourselves it led to a long and bloody war.”

“The Krogen I’m correct right,”Spartacus nods his head,”well councilors that is one thing I needed to talk about but before that do you wish the Coalition to join the Citadel.”

“Yes, it has been tradition for over three millennia for all younger races to join the Citadel and be guided by the elder races.” Councilor Tevos said proudly.

“Hmm, as we thought, how do I say this without sounding offensive… There are many people in Parliament and our Prime Minister, who are worried that us joining the Council may not be in our best interests.”

“What we have been protecting the Galaxy for….” Spartacus began to yell at Raul before Tevos stopped him.

“And why do your leaders believe that this would not be in your peoples best interests?”

“Well first off our people prefer to self govern themselves, and…….:

“You’ll be able to do that, all we ask you to do is to follow our laws.”

“Exactly our point, we will not have any say in any action taken by the Council that would conflict with our interests and multiple cultures in the Coalition.” Raul said.

“Look We…..” Tevos tried to speak but Marcus cut her off.

“By your laws Genetic Engineering is outlawed, but us Meta-Humans are the direct result of Genetic Engineering and as are Deathclaws so by your laws we are illegal.”

“Admiral, we..”

“Also you outlaw Artificial Intelligence, but there a many drones and robots in the Coition army while most of them are true AIs”

“You put AIs in your army are you trying to commit suicide!?!”

“Another concern of ours,”Raul interrupted the Turian councilor,” is that yes you did defeat the Rachni, but only with the help of the Krogen, and soon after they experienced a population boom and began to take other species colonies by force leading to a war that lasted for centuries ending with the Genophage, but what I find uncomfortable is that after over a thousand and five hundred years of the war and with no one alive not even the oldest Asari has anyone attempted to cure their Genetic disease.”

“The Krogan are a menace the best thing that happened to the Galaxy was the Genophage.” Veenus said.

“One more thing, the Quarians created a AI that gained full sentience and the Quarians attempted to wipe them out, but this backfired causing them to flee their territories and their immune system weakened to the point to where if they breath the air I breath now they’ll die, and still the Council does nothing and abandoned them.”

“They should never had created the Geth and they would have never been able to come into this situation.”

“That may be so ,but there one more thing I would like to discuss, the Batarians hold regular raids into council space for slaves despite your strict laws on slavery.”

“You don’t understand the Batarians are a proud people and if we enforced slavery upon them they would fight a long and bloody war before giving it up.”

“Well Councilor here’s what I’ve come to, I don’t see any reason to try and convince our government to reconsider joining the Council because you’ve abandoned a race who needed you during their darkest hour, you have allowed the Genocide of the Krogen, and with your laws against Artificial Intelligence and Genetic Engineering you have outlawed two-fifths of the people who live under our banner.”

“Now wait just a minute.” Spartacus yelled very angry but Raul kept talking.

“Along with three other issues; I guess what I trying to say is that we are not interested in joining the Council. We are here negotiate trade agreements and improve our relations nothing more.” Raul said coldly. The debate shifted to trade and thankful the Turians sign the peace treaty, bringing peace but a spiteful peace.  
\------------------  
Hurta Hospital Emergency Room  
\------------------  
Lieutenant Victus walked through the hall trying to dodge the head of doctors and visitors. He saw an Asari doctor pulled her over and asked, “Where is Seren Artrus's room?”

“Room 241.”

“Why is the Hospital so busy?”

“All the Turien wounded from the battle have been put into the care of the hospital. Problem is that none of us know what to do because none of have seen these types wounds.”

“Is Seren alright?”

“He’s stable and his stition is increasing but he’ll never be the same.”

“Why?”

“It’d be best if you saw it for yourself.”She said then immediately continued with her work. Victus found 241, and immediately entered the room, when he did he saw Seren’s left arm had been replaced with synthetic one, his eyes as well were replaced along with over a dozen holes in chest and left mandible gone.”Hello lieutenant, how do I look?”

“Fine just fine, private.” Victus nodding.

“Please don’t lie sir I’ve looked into the mirror, I’m probably going to have a hard time finding a mate but well at least that Coalition won’t be problem.” 

“Seren I don’t…….”

“And the Council will regulate their military and force them to cease opening new Mass Relays.”

“Seren! They haven’t joined the Council nor will the Council force them to.”

“What why?”

“They nearly destroyed an entire Legion and fleet, they have more advanced weaponry, and they only received 657 casualties from the whole thing so the Council believes that subjecting them would not only be too costly they think they have the military might to crush the whole Turian Military so they instead forced us to sign a peace treaty and recognized them as a Sovereign Power. Which it was going to cause a lot of political tensions either way.”

“Why?” Seren asked shocked that a new race refused to join the Council.

“During the meeting the Ambassador, said if a new race joined the Coalition they would give them representation in their government. Which will put the Volus into a frenzy and either demand a seat on the Council or join the Coalition; it may also cause the Hanar and Elcor to do the same. But they’ve started setting up trade agreements and their Ambassador has a meeting with the Asari Councilor to rise relations with the Coalition and the Asari people next week.”

“We have to do something, anything we can’t…….”

“Private Arterus theres nothing we can do to stop them……” he was interrupted by his comm,” Yes Councilor”

“Victus meet me in my office, now” Spartacus's voice ceased,”

“I sorry Seren but there’s something I need to do now, get better we’ve already lost too many good men.” and after saying that he walks out of the room.

Seren didn’t say anything for awhile he just stared at the wall on the far side and says in a low tone,”Maybe you can’t do something but I will.”  
\--------------------  
Two Years Later, Council Chambers  
\--------------------  
“Ambassador Korlack you you can’t be serious.” Councilor Tevos said still very surprised.

“I’m afraid-----I am----Madame Councilor.” The Volus had responded.

“The Volus have been a citadel race for close to a millennia, why pull out now.” Veemes asked.

“The Earth Clan promise to represent us in their parliament with Vol Clan representatives.”

“And you believe them!” Spartacus yells.

“It’s a better----chance of having----a say in laws----that affect our spices then-----the Council ever gave us.”

“Why you little…..”

“Councilor Spartacus,” Raul interrupted him,” If you want a race to stay in the council I wouldn’t insult them.”

“Ambassador Tejeda, why have you come here this is a Council species meeting only. And as long as the Volus are a client race of the Turian Hierarchy we won’t allow them to leave the Council.” Spartacus yelled.

“We’re also----withdrawing----from the Turian----Hierarchy.”

“No, we won’t allow the Volus to withdraw from the Hierarchy.” Spartacus yells slamming his fist on the podium.”

“Councilor I know it is not my place to say,”Raul again interrupted him.” but in the agreement the Volus agreed to to join both the Council and the Hierarchy it said if at any time the Volus believed that they were being treated unfairly and/or they wanted to leave they could. They want representation, the Coalition believes in that everyone should be represented equally if they join the Coalition they will be given it. So either you allow the Volus a seat on the Council or they’ll join the Coalition, I only see logical choice.”

“No the Volus still haven’t proven themselves worthy of a seat.”

“Councilors----I guess the---- Vol Clan will leave, we expect---- Turian military forces out of---- our home system at----the end of the week.” Soon after the Volus left the Council and Hierarchy to join the Coalition. Tensions rose quickly between the Turians and Humans, and the Council stop forcing the Bateriens from not raiding Coalition space. This lead to the Battles Mindior and Elysium and more importantly the Coalition counter-attack on the Batrien Homeworld itself and the moon of Torfen.  
\--------------  
Raul’s office on the Citadel, fourteen years later  
\-------------  
“Ambassador ‘Zorah it always nice to see you, how is your husband?” Raul said extending his hand out greeting the Quarian.

Taking the gesture “Please call me Sirona.”

“Alright Rana what brings the Coalition's friends and and allies to to me.”

“We were attacked by pirates not to long ago, they destroyed seventeen of our mining ships. Needless to say we need new ships, so if you are willing to give us seventeen ships I give you something far more valuable.”

“Such as?”

“We have made the designs for a stealth frigate, we would be willing to share the plans for those ships.”

“My government would be furious with me if I refused that offer.” Raul said rubbing his forehead.

“Are you irritated?”

“No,no it just I have a nagging feeling that the Council will be extremely angry with me in an hour or two.”

“Why?”

“Because the Coalition Navy just attacked the Batrien homeworld ‘about,” looking at his watch,”five minutes ago.”

“Ohhh Keelah”

“Yes, it seems that Parliament keeps trying to make life more difficult for me, but it was nice seeing you again ambassador.” he stood up and watched as the Quarian walked out of the room, and instantly afterwards returned to work.


	3. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was sitting in my room thinking which back rounds to give Shepard, I decided to make him a Earthborn, but he knew his parents although his father died at the battle of Shanxi and his mother moved to Elysium before the Batarian attack in which she was killed. As well instead of having one of the three service records he'll have all three. Instead of him being 40ish I made him 24 mainly because I think he should have been younger. And lastly Instead of having the SR-1 at the beginning I instead will have the Mass Effect 2 SR-2 for the entire work, it'll still be the same plot except some changes, major and minor. I'll also get rid of characters like Kaiden Alenko, no offense to anyone I just don't like him as a character, I'm also getting rid of nearly everyone's daddy issues. Anyone else notice that?

A Standard-Human, a Necro-Human, and a Meta-Human were working on a forward battery. A annoying male voice came over the loudspeaker,”Ah, Commander, Admiral Anderson wishes to know what you’re doing.”

“Tell ‘em I helping Charon and Fawkes fix a Plasma leak.”

“He wishes to brief you in the Comm Room if you could come there.”

“Brief me for what?”

“It kind of makes me feel stupid to admit this but I really don’t know.”

“Alright, you guys can finish this right.”

“Yes commander.” Fawkes said not really paying attention, and Charon nodding his head. Shepard took the short walk to the elevator then after reaching the second deck he continued to the towards the comm room.

“Yesman, open a comm link to Anderson.” a holographic image appeared of the Admiral,”Shepard reporting in as you requested, sir.”

“Shepard, how many times have I said your family and mine go back a long way don’t call me sir. Anyways Hackett ordered me to tell you that a Prothean Beacon has been dug up on Eden Prime. He wants the Normandy to do a pick up then bring it to the Citadel.”

“Why are we bringing it to the Citadel?”

“Our scientists have scanned the beacon; they’ve uncovered that it has very little in it’s storage, but there is still something in there and in order to improve our relations with the Council and other Council Races we’ve decided to share the information. As well The Council has appointed two Spectres in helping you escort the Beacon to the Citadel. Their names are Nihlus Kryik and Garrus Vakarian.”

“Yes sir.” Shepard closed out the Comm line then left. When he walked by the lab he overheard his favorite mad Scientist babbling to himself. “Ahhhhhh, I Dr. Moooobius, head of the Normandy Department of Science, and on Sunday Logic, have created my greatest invention. It kind of reminds me about Mentants but then again everything does.”

“What did you do this time Doc?”Shepard asked a little afraid of the answer.

“Ahh Commander you will be very peased with my results.” He said floating over to another table,”I have created an army of miniature scripoins; with them I will invade the great pitt.”

“The Cargo hold?”

“Yes!”

“Ok Mobius.” Shepard shakes his head and started to walk to the CIC, “Yes Man.”

“Yes Commander.” The same voice said.

“Tell Joker to start plotting a course to Arcturus.”  
\--------------  
An hour later, Arcturus Station  
\--------------  
“Good morning Operatives Kryik, and Vakarian.” Shepard said extending his hand out, when neither of them took the gesture he retracted it and started to speak again. “Unfortunately, because you are not Colliton personal and don’t have the proper clearance I will have to ask to to stay within your quarters, the Mess Hall, and the CIC without an armed escort. And I will also have to ask that you relive your weapons.”

“Now wait just a minute we’re spectres you have no right to order us around.”Nihilus yelled obviously annoyed.

“Nihles if you're not aware the Coalition is a non-council race and because of the Treaty of Everest twenty years ago we are just civilians until we get back on the Citadel.” the other Turian said.

“Thank you operative Vakarian at least someone else wants to avoid a diplomatic incident.” Shepard said looking right at Nihilus when he said the last part. “If you wish I will be able to give you a tour of our non-classified sections of the ship.

“Fine Commander.”Nihilus mumbled under his breath breath.  
\--------------  
Two Hours later,Normandy  
\-------------  
Shepard, Nihilus, and Garrus were gathered in the Comm Room discussing the beacon when Joker’s voice was heard over the loudspeaker, “Commander we have an urgent message coming in from Eden Prime.”

“Put it on Joker.” Shepard said looking at a screen on the far end of the room. The image showed Coalition land squad under attack, their Commander us babbling about something he barely made out. But he saw a giant ship that he couldn’t identify, “Joker take us down, nice and quiet.”  
\--------------  
Hangar Bay  
\--------------  
Shepard had was suited up in his armor as were Jenkins and Choren, Garrus and Nihles were standing opposite to the Commander and his squad. Joker’s voice had come over the loudspeaker “Alright Commander I’m going to drop you as close as I can with getting spotted, about a click away from the beacon.”

“Thank you Joker. Nihlus your and Garrus’s landing zone is coming up, are you two ready.”

“Actually Commander I want Garrus to come with you, I move much faster on my own.” Nihlus said shortly before jumping from the Normandy’s Hanger.

“Alright Commander, one minute until we reach your dropzone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Shepard, Garrus, and Jenkins landed on the surface of Eden Prime, Shepard led his team down a narrow dirt road. The team approached a small rock formation, Shepard signaled Jenkins to advance.  
\--------------  
Near the beacon excavation spot  
\--------------  
As Seren approached the Beacon he noticed a Human scientist, he directed one of his Geth to execute man. The Geth pulled its Rifle up to his head when a plasma burst hit the head of the Geth deactivating it. Seren looked in the direction of where it came from just barely in time to dodge a man in Power Armor. Seren faced the juggernaut to see his right arm transform into a plasma rifle then a plasma flash towards him. He had barely missed it and took cover behind a rock. 

Panting heavily Seren reloaded his assault rifle, he took a deep breath rose up from behind the the rock and he didn’t see the human. He turned around and the power armor soldier was standing in front of him the human impaled him through his lower torso. Seren took out his pistol and shot the man in his side several times before the human dropped him and started to back up. He watched as the human morphed his arm into a plasma rifle, the solder pointed at Seren. Three Geth started shooting at the human, he turned around and started shooting at the Geth. Seren an seeing opportunity took his assault rifle and shot in a focused pattern piercing the armor.  
\------------  
The Human soldier was lying on on the ground breathing heavily he rolled over seeing the Turian slowly rise up and walk over to the beacon, and he blacked out.  
\---------  
Commander Shepard and Garrus were running trying to get to the beacon. When two Drones appeared chasing a Coalition soldier. she fell down and shot the drones.  
\--------  
Seren was standing on a tram platform overseeing his Geth arm the bombs, “Seren,” Seren turned towards the voice, “Nilus.”

“What are you doing Seren, this isn’t your mission. That’s a very severe cut where did you get that?” 

“A Geth with a long knife tried to kill me fortunately, he didn’t know Turien organs are in the upper part of the Torso.”

“Seren that doesn't make sense not only do Geth not use melee weapons of any sort they also can analyze any form of Organic and instantly understand their biology. Are you positive?”

“Are you calling me a liar!”

“No I’m saying you may be mistaking, but we need to stop those Geth. There going to destroy the Colony if we don’t.”

Yes we should try to save the humans, I think you should take the low ground while I cover you from the high ground.”

“Makes enough sense.” Nilus climbed down the stairs and took cover waiting for Seren to get into peston. Instead he heard “Kill the Spectre.” he looked to Seren seeing Seren directed a Geth right where Nilus was. Nilus turned and fired a few rounds at a approaching Geth dropping it. He fired again and again, he ducked as a Geth fired at him, Nihlus reload he popped up and took down one more Geth. He ducked back down and he saw three Geth standing behind him. Nihlus closed his and said a small prayer.  
\---------  
Spaceport  
\---------  
Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus quickly approached tram station killing the few Geth that weren't already annihilated. Garrus walked up to the body that was completely filled with holes. Garrus got on one knee and looked at the body, “Its Nihlus.” A loud noise was heard. “No no don’t shot.  
\---------  
Shepard and the team approached a ruin of some sort, “It was right here….. Ahhhhhh.” they heard a loud moan. Damn it, it’s a Krieger Shock troop, “Normandy Beacon is scared, I need a Med team down here. We have a wounded Special here.” 

“So thats the Beacon.” Garrus said looking at it.

“Thats weird, it wasn’t doing anything like that when they dug it up.” Ashley said walking closer to the Beacon, until she felt something pulling her closer to it. Shepard seeing her runs over to her and pushes her out of the way, Shepard is lifted up as he is pulled in. Shepard begins to see images of carnage, he blacks out.

\--------Codex Update---------

Krieger Shock Troops  
Krieger are units that are used to destroy hard points in an enemy's defense. Krieger are injected with Psycho and other drugs and implanted with cybernetics to increase their effectiveness on the battlefield. But being regularly injected with Psycho has several negative side effects such as they are extremely unstable and aggressive. Because of their instability there are several reports from officers of insubordination and/or assaulting superior officers. In recent years the Krieger program has received much criticism due to The Massacre of Lowell City in 2572 committed by decorated Krieger Shock Troop Lieutenant Edgar A. Hatfield, when subdued by the local law enforcement he plead insanity, medical experts who studied him deduced the implants and the lack of the very addictive chems for several years caused him to go insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Sorry these are taking longer than I planned but I just got into Game of Thrones, Sherlock, and Dragon Age


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the massacre of Eden Prime

Shepard awoke in the Normandy’s Med bay, he sat up and looked around seeing on the table next to him the man he had called the Normandy to rescue. “I see you are doing better Commander.” Shepard looked to see Doctor Chakwas walking in with Garrus following.

“Yeah perfectly fine.”

“I noticed rapid eye movement, an act usually associated with dreams.”

“I saw, I don’t know what I saw, AIs Geth maybe, slaughtering people.”

“Hmm I should add this to my report.” Doctor Chakwas said sitting at her desk.

“How’s he doing?” Shepard said walking up to the bed.

“Fine Commander, his right arm has been replaced by transformable arm. I found blood on it’s Turien.”

“Turien blood,” Garrus said stepping up to the bed, “If its Seren’s we could prove that he was behind the attack.”

“Why’s it so important to you its not like he attacked Turien colony.” Ashley said looking cross.

“Seren is a Spectre, one of the best, if he’s working with the Geth it means he’s gone rogue. It’ll be nearly impossible to take him down if he still has his Spectre status. And this could prove him guilty then the Council will revoke his Spectre Status.”

“Doctor Chakwas, I need a blood sample from this and please find out his identity. Garrus meet me in the Comm Room, we’re sending a report to Anderson.”

Comm Room

Shepard and Garrus were stand in front of a holograph of Anderson, “Hmm, this isn’t good Commander, the Council has never listened to us. Now we’re accusing their top operative of attacking a human colony, why would they start listening now?”

“Sir,” Garrus chimed in, “as you know this attack was an act of war; the Council will do anything possible in order to avoid a war with the Coalition.”

“In addition we have a large amount of evidence that can prove Seren was on Eden Prime at the time of the attack.”

“All right Commander, you get to the Citadel and I’ll contact the Ambassador to set up a meeting with the Council. Anderson out.” The Holographic image of the Admiral dissipated. Shepard and Garrus were standing around for a minute 

“Garrus, what will the Council most likely say about this?”

“I don’t know Shepard, like I said Seren is their top operative and they won’t like him being accused of treason. But the blood on that should be enough to convict Seren for treason, if not we’ll need more evidence to convince the Councilors.”

“You think that’ll be necessary?”

“There’s only one way to tell, we’ll be to the Citadel in a few hours. I need to check the blood sample and write my report.”

Med Bay

Doctor Chakwas was sitting at her desk filling out a report Seren supposed blood sample had just come back positive, although the blood sample for the Coalition soldier was taking longer than usual. When the Computer started make loud beeps she got up to check it. It was the Soldiers DNA match, Private First Class Joshua Cumberbatch 15th Krieger Squad. “Where the FUCK am I !!!!” Chakwas turned her head to the noise. The soldier who was unconscious a moment ago was awake and ready to tear apart the med-bay. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” he yelled when he saw Chakwas.

“Doctor Catherine Chakwas, SR-1 Normandy Chief Medical Officer, Our Commanding Officer found Turien Blood on your blade so we took you on board to get a DNA sample and treat your wounds.”

“Well, thanks. Do you know what happened to my unit?”

“I don’t know, from Shepard’s report he found a group of deceased Kriegers, I don’t know if it was your unit but with the limited amount of information we can assume it is.”

“Well thanks, Doc, I want to meet your CO.”

“May I ask why?”

“Service Transfer, my unit’s died and I heard rumors of the SR project. Its easy to figure out you’ll most likely to be sent after whose ever behind the attack and I want to be there.”

“I’ll call Shepard’s yeoman and see when he can get down here as soon as possible, in the mean time I need you to lie down.”

\-------  
Cock Pit  
\-----------  
Shepard walked into the Cockpit, the Necro-Human sitting in the pilot's seat, “Hey Commander. Just in time I’m about to bring us into the Citadel.” Joker said in his Ghoul accent.

The Normandy popped out of the Mass Effect field to see the Citadel, "Ahh, there it is the Citadel." Garrus said walking up to Shepard. "As you know C-Sec won't like having a bunch of heavily armed Humans running around."

"Wouldn't dream of Garrus, I prefer to wear uniform. Armor tends to be a pain in the ass after awhile."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, we should get ready to go before the Council. But before that we need to your embassy."

"Alright see you in a couple minutes, and get Ashley." Shepard said to Garrus as he walked out of the Cockpit. Shepard opened his pep-boy and sent Anderson a message.   
\--------------  
Coalition Embassy  
\--------------  
Raul and Admiral Anderson where standing in front of a hologram of the Council hen Shepard walked in the room, "Councilors our team that was on Eden Prime has just arrived  
we will arrive soon enough.

"Ambassador I don't see the point of this I'm certain Saren has not betrayed the Council." Councilor Spartucas said with the resentment strong in his voice.

"Spartucas, the humans say they have prof that Saren is working with the Geth, and has illegely enter their space, and attack a colony. Plus Saren stopped reporting in to us a few days ago." Councilor Trevos said to the Turian.

"You're only saying that because of your people's economy depends on the Human trade system, without it the Asari economy would fall."

"And councilor may I remind that the Turien economy depends on the Asari's."

"Councilors, please no isn't the time to fight, I'll be at the Citadel Tower in a few minutes with the Ground team."

"See you then Ambassador." the hologram the dicapated.


	6. Six

Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley stood in the front part of the room and Raul turned towards them. “Hello Commander and Operative Valkerin, I’m glad you’re here Garrus a Spectre’s statement will have a great effect on the Council’s Judgement.”

“Thank you ambassador, but I don’t think my word and the evidence we have will sway the Council to strip Saren of his Spectre status.” 

“That’s why I found a secret weapon, Miss Zorah.” A female quarian walked out of the room beside the main room. “Commander this is Tali'Zorah vas Neema, the daughter of Admiral Zorah. A few months ago she found a geth data fragment.”

“Yes, a couple of weeks ago I left on my pilgrimage when I stumbled across a Geth scouting unit. I wanted to know what the Geth were doing so far away from the Veil. When I reached the main body of the Geth, I found that they had landed next to a Prothean ruin that was being excavated by an Asari crew, but after a few minute one of the Geth became separated and I managed to fry is mainframe and take a fragment of data before it was deleted.”

Shepard asked curiously, “Do you know what the Geth wanted with the Asari.”

“I don’t but the Geth did kill all of the Asari, its probable that their looking for an Asari archaeologist.”

“What type of information did you get on Seren?” Raul asked. However Tali didn’t respond, all she did was type something in on her Omni-tool and.

“The Victory at Eden Prime has brought a great success and it brings me closer to finding the Crucible, although I do grow concerned everyday for my safety. The Indoctrination process could take minutes, hours, days, months, possibly years, and it always happens. Even Though I knew this I……”

“This proves that Seren was behind the Eden Prime attack.” Anderson said enthusiast.

“That maybe so Admiral,” Rauls said sitting down to think,” but what are this Reapers and how do they fit into Seren’s plan?”

“According to the Geth data bank the Reapers a an advanced race of Synthetic Machines that wiped out the Protheans.”

“It would make sense we have no Idea or evidence of what exactly happened to them, and in my vision there was one word repeated Reapers.”

“Hmmm, Commander it might be a good idea to keep your vision out of the trail, but I do believe you. I should go the Council is waiting I suggest you and your and Miss Zorah follow in ten minutes.”  
\----------  
Council Chambers  
\----------  
Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Ashley, up the stairs to where the Council Chamber to see the Council and a large holographic image of Seren. ”Ambassador the proof you have presented provides little or no guilt against Seren.” The Asari Councilor said.

“Madame Councilor an eye witness saw Seren order Nihilus's death to a group of Geth.”

“The account by a traumatized dock worker, he could imgamed the details.” The Turian Councilor said spiteful.

Raul looked back towards Shepard and Tali, “ There is one more piece of evidence to present.” Tali stepped forward and opened the audio recording.  
\---------  
“This is impossible,” Seren yelled, “They could have created that.”

“Councilor Veemas will you please run this message through a scan?” Raul kindly asked the Silurian. She spent near two minutes scanning it.

“This is Seren’s voice.” she exclaimed sadly.

“Councilor are you sure?”

“Yes I ran it through the diagnostics twice.”

“Miss, Quarian where did you obtain this information?” the Turian Councilor asked.

“From a Geth, on an uncharted world near the Coalition border.”

The Asari Council said as shocked as the rest of the Councilor, “Has my fellow Councilor come to a decision?”

“Yes we both agree that Seren Arcturus is Guilty of Treason a several other laws and strip him of his Spectre Status and all right with it.”

“You would believe this HUMANS the warmongers the the the…… Trust me on this if you give these this beast an inch they’ll take a mile, we should wiped them when we had a chance.” And Seren hologram closed.

“Councilors, “Raul said walking a few steps closer,” we need a plan to fight Seren, he has a advanced ship and an army of Geth at his back and the sooner we do something the sooner he stops being a risk to both of our resected powers.”

“As long as there are not any human ships in our space we’ll be happy to help.” The Turian said loudly.

“Councilors humanity has the largest fleet in the Galaxy 900 warships strong, lets us at least move a hundred ships into Council ship to assist with…….”

“HUMAN SHIPS IN OUR SPACE THATS…….”

“Councilors,” Garrus said stepping forward,” I have a proposition. Commander Shepard is a very good soldier in fact I would say the best.”

“Garrus what are you proposing?” The Asari Councilor asked worried.

“Why not give Shepard temporary Spectre status.”

“What!” each Councilor said in unison.

“I know its a little extreme but think about it, the Normandy is the most advanced ship in the Galaxy, Shepard’s crew can be more effective than the STG, and I’ll there to override Shepherd if he improperly uses his Spectre stats, and when its all over and Shepard brings Seren in his Spectre stats are only temporary. So we kill Seren, the Coalition gets to be a part of the search everyone wins.”

The Councilors pressed a button on a panel.  
\-----------  
Shepard stepped back and Raul and Anderson were talking, Raul turned around and said, “Commander we need to update Hackett, meet me by the Normandy.”

“Yes sir.” Raul walked off with Anderson.

“Congregations Shepard, you’re not only the first Human in our ranks but also the first non-Council species to join our ranks.”

“Thank you Garrus we need to get to the Docking Bay.”  
\---------  
Normandy Docking Bay  
\----------  
“Commander, Hackett wants you to report to the Mars Coilation Military HeadQuarters to start giveing you leads.”

“I’ll report there imdently.”

“Keep me in the loop Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Ya'll


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley walked onto the Normandy, “Commander.” Garrus said attracting Shepard’s Attention, “What should we do for quarters?”

“Talk to Navigator Pressly, my XO.” Shepard said pointing him out for the others.

“Thank you Commander,” Garrus said leading the others toward Presley. Shepard now turned his attention towards the Cockpit to look at a Necro-Human sitting in the pilot's chair called Joker. Shepard walked towards the pilot when he got half-way towards him, “Hey Commander, where to?”

“Coalition Central Command.” Joker brought up an Orange screen and typed few things into it. The loud sound of the Docking Arms followed shortly after. After undocking Joker plotted the course to the Mass Relay.

“So whats new commander?”

“Not very much, well besides technically becoming a Spectre.” Joker shrugged his shoulders at the Commanders comment. “So Joker where did you learn to fly?”

“Well I use to be an Enclave pilot.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“Yeah it was, well at least before the Chosen One blew up our oil rig.”

“You were alive during that, how old are you?”

“425”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I was the best pilot in the Enclave, air force until the Brotherhood shot down my vertibird and I crash landed in a radioactive part of the Mojave.”

“Why were you in the Mojave, I thought the Enclave went to The Capital Wasteland after the Oil Rig was destroyed.”

“We did but we passed through the Mojave Wasteland.”

“What did you do after your transformation?”

“Thats a story for another day, Shepard.”

“Speak to you later Joker.”

“Yep.” Shepard turned towards the CIC. He had walked half way past it when a familiar red headed women ran with a tablet. “Hello Commander.”

“Hello Kelly.”

“I have the report for you, and Doctor Chakwas wished to talk with you the soldier you found on Eden Prime woke, sir.”

“Thank you.” Shepard said immediately taking the data pad.

“Ummm Commander.”

“You don’t need to call me Commander, Kelly.”

“Shepard, would you like to get some some coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Really?!” Kelly responded exited.

“Yeah you know how I like my Coffee.” Shepard said, looking up then walking over to Pressly with Kelly following him. “Ahh thank you.” Shepard said. Kelly hurt a little inside turned around and walked into the elevator to get Shepard’s coffee. 

The Navigator didn’t look happy, but continued to keep his mouth shut while Shepard was reading the report, and checked a few things, Shepard looked over to see Kelly walk over to them. 

“Commander I have your Coffee.” Kelly said handing Shepard his Coffee, taking a drink Shepard noticed her lips were a litte more radent. “Kelly you're wearing lipstick, why are wearing lip stick?”

“Ummmm.” Kelly said starting to feel embarrassed.

“Ohh never mind I need to go to and meet Operative Vakarian.”  
\------------  
Garrus’s Quarters  
\------------  
Garrus sat down to a terminal he started typing in C-O-M-M-A-N-D-E-R- -S-H-E- “OPERATIVE VAKARIAN, how was your day?” a white screen with what humans called a Smiley Face appeared.

“What on Palaven are you!”

“I’m Yes Man the Normandy’s Artificial Intelligence, I pretty much control 70% of all Ship functions.”

“Like what.”

“Ohh you know basic stuff, Refrigeration, Life Support, Communications, Sensors, Externet, along with several different highly classified Coalition tech.”

“Humans trust all that with you, how do they know you won’t betray them?”

“Because without humans us AIs would be destroyed by the Council, and then I wouldn’t be here to help you.”

“So its just for survival.” Garrus said sepsis.

“Well everything Organics do is for survival.” Yes Man pointed out in his cheerful nature.

“Its not the same! Organics have emotions such as love….”

“Well normally Operative I wouldn’t argue this with you, but love is the Chemical Reaction that Sentient Organic life uses to select a partner to breed with and pass on its traits.”

“Its not the same…” Garrus heard the whoosh of the door and turned his head to see Shepard walk in.

“Commander, glad you could come there are some things I need to speak with your AI.”

“I’m listening.”

“Somewhere where that AI won’t hear us.”

“I’m always listening Operative.” Yes Man said removing his face from the Terminal screen,

“What were you doing?”

“I was trying to do a little research.”

“About?”

“You actually. Seems how we’re going to be working close for awhile, I wanted to learn more about you.”

Shepard thought for a moment, “Yes Man.”

“Yes Commander.”

“Give Operative Vakarian access to all unclassifed files, if he tries to open anything classified block him out and report him to me. Sorry about having to do this.”

“I understand, you're trying to protect Coalition secrets,”

“See you later.” Shepard walked out of Garrus’s Quarter’s hearing the whoosh of the door behind him. “Alright now Chalkwas and that soldier.” He muttered to himself. He crossed the Mess hall and walked into the Med-Bay,”You Shepard.”

“Yes I am, you are?”

“Private Joshua Cumberbatch, and I have a small request to ask you.”

“That is?”

“I want a unit transfer.”

“Why?”

“My entire unit was destroyed, all my friends, everyone, I want to put a bullet in between that bastards eyes.”

“Well then, I talk to Hackett to see if you be transferred to the Normandy, if you want separate quarters talk to my XO Pressly he should be upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Joshua said before exiting the room, Chalkwas stood up and walked to the Commander. “Shepard, if we do reassign him to the Normandy we need to keep him supplied with the right amount of Chems. If he should have too little he’ll start to feel depressed, if he has too much we risk overdose. We'll also need to safely store them the prevent the latter of the two.”

“I trust you can make the necessary arrangements.” Chalkwas shook her head. Shepard walked out of the Med-Bay, once exiting he had a huge yawn and realized he hadn't slept in nearly 18 hours. After thinking about it nothing bad would come of sleeping for the next couple of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard’s Cabin  
\-------  
Shepard entered his Cabin, it was a large cabin complete with Fish tank for some reason he never understood. He looked towards his bed, and decided sleeping a little would probably help. He sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed and started to drift off into sleep.  
\-------  
Shepard stepped out of an elevator, he looked at the giant hole in the wall and the chair sitting next to it. He put down his Sniper Rifle and sat in the chair then looked out of the hole in the wall. Right in his view was the old Capitol Building and in front of it was a large stage as well as possibly 600-800 people setting up chairs. Shepard was looking around he had been here 2 years ago when D.C. wasn’t really a priority for the reconstruction efforts. The trench network that the Brotherhood left behind during the Mutant War, the piles of rubble that were preventing people from freely moving between the districts in D.C. was removed. It looked nice besides for the annihilated buildings. Shepard stopped looking around and slouched into his chair he looked at his Pep-boy and toned into the local station and turned it down to low.

“Hey everybody in the Capital Wasteland it’s me Eleven Dog and I’m here to bring you the news. Today the leader of the Terra Nova Party ,Sydney Johnson, is coming to our very own Washington D.C……….”  
\---------  
30 minutes later Washington D.C.  
\--------  
Shepard watched a Vertibird descended to an audience that had grown to 20,000ish, the aircraft landed on the left side of the stage, when the door opened out walked Sydney Johnson and his wife wearing a pink dress and carrying a small baby in her arms. They were followed by three members of Parliament, Sydney walked up to a Microphone while the others sat on some chairs that were set up for them, “My fellow Humans,” Sydney started to speak while Shepard picked up the Rifle and started to twist a suppressor on to it. “It is good to be surrounded by so many Good hardworking folks, but they might be under threat by the Alien oppressors……” Shepard started to zone out what he was saying as he brought up the scope. Shepard quickly decided to go for a lung shot. He aimed it right up and ,ppuuu, Shepard watched through the scope as Mr. Sydney Johnson put his hand to his the left side of his chest and stumbled a little with no one understanding what was going on. At least until he dropped and blood started to gush. Shepard stood up then hid his rifle in the radio signal booster, and then walked into the elevator. Shepard pressed the down button. He wasn’t worried someone from the Brotherhood would come by and grab the Rifle in an hour or so, and if Sydney Johnson survived the closest hospital was at The Brotherhood Citadel. His Pep-boy started to flash, a message from The Prime Minister, “Well Done.”  
\----------  
“Commander,” Shepard opened his eyes to see Kelly standing over him, “Joker told me to tell you we’ve arrived at Lowell City.


	9. Requstions

Shepard watched as large boxes of everything from food to top of the line armor, even brand new jumpsuits for the crew. “Yes Commander it’s a good sight.” Shepard turned to see Fleet Admiral Hackett, Shepard immediately stood to attention, “At ease Commander.”

Shepard I would like to congratulate you for being able to track down Seren, and with this top of the line equipment you’ll also require some new additions to the crew.

“Sir the Normandy has the best crew in the Coalition.”

“I know commander but a few more experienced hands won’t hurt. Come with me commander there someone I want you to meet.”  
\--------------  
Shepard and Hackett were looking in a small room through a one way mirror, in the room there was a King size bed in a corner, by the foot of the bed there was a terminal complete with an externet connection, and a small table at which a man was drinking tea and eating a large meal. The man was wearing a grey uniform with a black collar on the left collar there were two lightning bolts and between the collar there hung a black cross; upon the left part there was several different models most with same black cross or a symbol that he recognized instantly, a swastika. “Sir who is he?” Shepard asked very confused.

“Shepard have you heard of Greyjoy?”

“No.”

“In 2277 the Lone Wanderer was abducted by aliens, he escaped the ship and freed a few others and in the process stopped an alien invasion. In 2579 the ship he captured and another crashed into the moon we extracted some alien survivors and one human they had in cryo, that’s him, Greyjoy, he’s been here for four years now.”

“Admiral,” the man said in a strong German accent,” if you want to come in the door is open.” Hackett pointed him to the door, Shepard walked there and opened it. “Ah Admiral you brought someone new for a change.”

“Commander Shepard, SS Oberleutnant Volker Hoffmann. Volker and I were talking about you.”

“Yes it will be a pleasure to serve with you, Commander. I hear you are and extraordinary Marksman.”

“What?”

“Shepard, Volker wished to join the Coalition Military, I’ve been looking for an assignment for that would match the skills of an experienced soldier such as him.”

Shepard thought for a moment, even though the records of the era have a few very vague parts he still knew of the atrocities the Nazis committed and the part the SS played, but he needed an experienced crew. “We would welcome you, Volker.”

“Thank you commander I’ll have someone move my belongings to the Normandy.” Shepard gave Volker a confused look. “You don’t expect me to carry my things to my assigned room on the Normandy, that’s a servant's work.” Shepard looked to Hackett to see him biting his lower lip, while the Oberleutnant walked out of the room after finishing his tea with one large drink.

“Well anyways Commander I have some more people for you.”  
\--------------  
Normandy Cargo Bay  
\-------------  
Joshua, Ashley, and a few servicemen were loading the weapons into the armory. Joshua opened one create, “Aw cool rippers.” He said holding open the miniature chainsaw and then attaching it to his utility belt.

“Really, you couldn’t wait until Shepard hands out the equipment to the ground team.” Ashley says to him watching him put the crate into the armory then walking back to the pile of crates.

“I prefer to have first pick.” He says opening the crate seeing a Plasma Caster making him smile ear to ear, also making Ash roll her eyes.  
\-----------------  
Coalition Headquarters  
\-----------------  
Hackett and Shepard walked into an elevator, the elevator went down a bit before Hackett stopped it. “Why’d you stop it sir?”

“All elevators on Coalition ships and bases have a button in them that will stop them in case there’s a meeting or such.” Hackett had a stack of folders under his left arm, Coalition kept all important files on paper easier to maintain who sees and doesn’t see an important documents. Hackett pulled one out and handed it to Shepard. “Urdnot Wrex, Krogen Merc currently under contract for the Coalition out in the Terminus.”

“Whats he doing out there?”

“Theres a Salarian Scientist out there, we’re not sure whats he doing but we think he maybe working on a cure for the Genotype.”

“Why would a Salarian Scientist be working on the Geneohape?”

“We’re not sure thats why we sent Wrex, on his last transmission he was at Omega.”

“Alright I’ll check it out.”

“No Shepard I need you to get Wrex on the Normandy.” Hackett Slipped another one out opened it up Achillea Anglicus she’s an Alaskan Skirmisher she’ll be awaiting you on the Normandy.” Hackett said passing him the Dossier, “Thane Krios Drell Assassin one of the best, five months ago he assassinated the late leader of the Eclipse Shaira T’Dona, by himself.” He said passing the Dosser to Shepard.

“How.” He said receiving it.

“By crashing an asteroid into the moon she was on.” Hackett said with a slight smile while he read the last Dossier. Corporal Dresvin Khar'kodrak, his father and mother were from the 10,000 refugees that fled the Batarian Hegemony when the Coalition occupied the Batarian capital. His father,Opomak Khar'kodrak, is the Batarian representative on Parliament.” After handing the last folder to Shepard, Hackett pressed the on button on the elevator and the elevator continued down.

“Is that it, sir?”

“No commander one more thing.”  
\---------------  
Normandy Armoy  
\---------------  
Ashley just finished loading the last of the crates of weapons into the Armory, now she just needed to catalog, store, and lock all of these weapons up. NNNNaaaaaaaaa, Ashley turned her head to see Joshua cut the railing with a ripper, “What in god’s name are you doing!?!”

“I’m testing my new toy.”

“What?!?”

“Yeah sometimes when Ripper isn’t used a lot and lays around the chain snaps when you’re trying to cut through palladium or platinum.” 

“Then go cut up some Power Armor!”

“That’d be a waste of Power Armor!”

“Well it’s not like we don’t have enough.” Ashley muttered under her breath.  
\------------------  
Shepard walked into Hackett’s office to see the Asari Ambassador, Matriarch Benezia, “Shepard,” she paused until Hackett walked into the room,”Admiral I may have a led for you on Seren.” Shepard stood up immediately “Really!”

“Yes Commander 3 years ago my commandos listed Seren as a threat but when I was about to present the information gathered by my Comandos one of Seren’s agent intercepted me and told me that if I press the evidence I found Seren would kill my daughter Spectre Status or not, but I still have kept up tabs on him.”

“What’s the information?” Shepard asked.

“Location’s of five bases built and run by Seren three of which were built in the last two years and one right next to the Perseus Arm. Stocks and Industries Seren had invested in, all of which are on Novara. And more importantly his terminal network in the last Month.”

“You had all that information and just decided to share it?” Shepard said using a very cocky tone.

“Commander are you a parent?”

“No.”

“When you do become a parent you would rip the galaxy apart to protect your child, my actions may have sentenced thousands of innocent lives to death and that isn’t the right choice but I still saved my daughter so now I need to help pick up the ashes that I helped create.”

“Matriarch, when will you be able to send me the information.” Hackett said.

“I will send you the information under one condition.”

“What is that, Matriarch?”

“I want the Commander to rescue my daughter, Dr. Liara T’Soni.”

“Rescue her from what?”

“If I give the information on Seren now he will realise my involvement and he would kill Liara. So I will give it to you once you have rescue Liara.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s on the Coalition mining colony Therum.”

Why is she at Therum?”

Liara is one of the leading experts on the Protheans. She has written several books, essays, and has gone several expeditions. The Aeslciea Academy of Science and Research had invited Liara to come along on an investigation of the ruins that had recently been discovered on the Planet.”

“Shepard grab Dr, T’Soni and then I’ll send the Ambassador’s information.”

“Alright sir.”  
\-------------  
Normandy Docking Bay  
\-------------  
Hackett and Shepard were standing in front of the Normandy’s Docking Bay, “Good luck Commander.” 

“Thank You Sir.”

“Shepard I wasn’t going to give you this dossier but seeing who you head of science was you’ll need him.”

“Who?”

“Pr. David Peterson he’s a genius in the field of Biology, Quantum Physics, and Quantum Mechanics.”

“Where is he?”

“Terminus.”

“If he’s a genus why’s he out there?”

“He was exiled for an attempted assassination on the Prime Minister.” Shepard looked at without saying anything, “Shepard I wouldn't give you his dossier if it wasn’t for a good reason.”

“Alright sir.”

“Good hunting Commander.” 

“Thank you sir.”  
\-----------Additional Codex Entry----------  
Commander Jason Shepard

Commander Shepard was born May 6,2557 on Earth. Four months after the attack on Shanxi and the death of his father Captain James Shepard. Shepard’s mother, Lieutenant Jessica Shepard, experienced Clinical Depression and shortly afterwards left Shepard to be raised by James’s Childhood friend David Anderson. Shepard joined the Military at the age of 16 where Anderson recommended him for the Infiltration regiment. By the age of 20 Shepard was chosen to become a Ranger and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Shepard was at Elysium on the 11th anniversary of Shanxi to deal with the trauma of the slaughter of his unit at Akuse, when the Batriens attacked the colony. Shepard participated in the counter-attack on the Batrien homeworld and Torfan. UNKNOWN SERVICE RECORD AFTER 8/3/2576

Inuit Skirmishers and The Inuit People

The Inuits have provided many troops to help fill the Coalition Armed Forces their elite group they provide are the Inuit Skirmishers. The Inuits are known not only for their loyalty but also their prowess in combat. The Inuit people are very isolated and even today most Inuits have never seen a spacecraft. Unfortunately the the Inuits have a very bad reputation in the Coalition. Many people believe that the Inuits are cannibals due to their isolation. Even though their Isolation and Rumors the Inuit people have made great sacrifices for the Coalition. At the Battles of Khar'shan and Torfan over seven thousand Inuit soldiers died more than any other group of people in battle. UPDATE, ON 3/13/2581. Before the Geth attack on Eden Prime when nearly the entire garrison of 24,000 American Confederation soldiers lost their lives protecting the Colony.

Batarien Refuges

At the Human attack on the Homeworld and Torfean over 100,000 people left the Hegomany and imigerated to the Coalition. Once they arrived the Coalition gave them a seat on parliament and a new planet, New Khar'shan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about this ,advice, what you wish to see, etc. even criticize it I don't care leave a comment I would like advice or ideas. And if you like this series please subscribe , I try to at least get two chapters every mounth


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard walked up the ramp to the Normandy’s Docking Bay. He stepped over it seeing dozens of Coalition personnel loading Supplies, Armament, and Weapons. Shepard took a few more steps inward before his eyes shot towards an officer with an Enclave symbol rather than the Coalition’s. “Requisitions Officer James Sterling Enclave Support Corp, reporting for duty.”

“How are our supplies Sterling?”

“In top shape Commander, the Coalition didn’t spare any expense. We have over thirty sets of Power Armor, around a hundred Plasma rifles, forty of the more top end Plasma Weapons, Plasma Casters and such, three-hundred laser based weapons, as well as around hundreds of Conventional weapons and Mass Accelerators.”

“What about Medical supplies and Food?”

“Dr. Chalkwas has reported that we have it’s completely full but Mess Sergeant Gardner has not reported back to me.”

“Thank you Sterling.”

“See you later Commander.” Sterling said sluting Shepard as he started to walk away. Shepard begin to walk towards the elevator, when he entered it he pressed the up button and watched the doors close. Shepard was used to having his own command but this was his largest since the invasion of Torfan when he commanded over half of his command to die. He had lost too many friends at Torfan and he barely had enough time to recover from Akuse. Both of those “incidents” as they put it, have given him several sleepless. The elevator doors open to see Garrus, “Shepard good to see you.”

“You to Garrus. How are your quarters working?”

“Fine commander, by the way thank you for letting me use the extranet network. So whats our next objective?”

“Therum, Coalition Mining Colony. Matriarch Benezia asked us to rescue her daughter, Liara T’Soni. When she’s safe she gives us a load of information of Seran’s recent activities.”

“Alright, Shepard who’s going on the ground?”

“Not sure we need to find out what we’re facing. When we arrive Seran could have an entire army at Therum.”

“So whats the plan?” When Garrus was done with his question Shepard didn’t respond he instead walked over to the command center and brought up the galaxy map, he zoomed it into the Artemis Tau, and zoomed it in closer to the Knossos system then picked out the second closest planet to the systems star. “The closest Mass Relay is in the Athens System it’ll take around an hour to get from Sol to the Artemis Tau from there it’ll take three hours to reach the Knossos.” Presley said to Shepard.

“Alright thank you Pressley, we should make it in good time. XO Pressley you have the Command Deck.” Shepard said walking down the steps. When he reached the bottom stair he turned to his Yeoman, “Send a message to Anderson inform of our progress, use code Naval Code 1066.” He continued to the elevator, “Going down.” he said to Garrus, Garrus just walked into the elevator.”  
\-----------  
Sovereign  
\----------  
Seren throw the first thing he could put his hands and yelled when his Asari assistant walked in, “Seren, what are you doing!?!”

“THE COUNCIL REVOKED MY SPECTRE STATUS!” Seren yelled a little louder than before and punch a wall with his mechanical arm causing it dent.

“Seren why are you concerned we can still accomplish our plan without it.”

Seren seemed to calm down, “Yes but I will have to murder several of my own species to complete the final stage of the plan. Contact my agent tell him to monitor all messages to Admiral Anderson and move on Doctor T’Soni. How long will it take for the nearest unit to arrive at Therum?”

“Two hours.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Shepard we’ve arrived at the Knossos System, but we’ve got a problem.” Joker said over the intercom. 

Shepard walked into the cockpit and looked at the old ghoul. “Whats wrong?”

“Look.” Joker said bringing up the radar showing a Geth Destroyer.

“Scan the planet, I’m going to go to the Command Center.” Shepard quickly ran over to the Galaxy Map and brought up the planet radar map. “Joker scan for all non-coalition AI signatures.”

“Yes sir.” A green line went over the planet occasionally there would be a small ping and a flashing dot. Pressley concluded illegal AIs but when the radar hit a huge clump of AIs signatures there wasn’t any doubt thats were the Geth were. Shepard zoomed it in closer they were right in the middle of a volcanic river valley. “Joker scan the area for Prothean ruins.”

“Alright give me a moment……..Shepard found it right in the center of Geth also there’s an area about five klicks south of the ruin that would be perfect to land the Mako. “

“Thank you Joker.” Shepard closed the intercom to Joker and opened it to the armoy. “Shepard to armoy who’s on duty?”

“Just me and Joshua sir.” Shepard recognized Ashley’s voice.

“Ash tell Joshua and Charon to get suited up and prep the Mako.”  
\----------  
20 minutes later, Normandy Docking Bay

Shepard walked out of the elevator along side Charon both suited up. Shepard was wearing the Coalition’s new Lightweight Power Armor designed for Stealth missions like this. When they got in Joshua closed the hatch. Shepard taped a few buttons “Hatch has been air sealed.”

“Alright Joker take us in.”

“Yes sir.” Shepard hit some more buttons. “Mako has been magnetized ready for launch.”  
\---------  
Therum  
\--------  
“GET TO THE RUIN!” one of human archaeologist yelled before being shot by a Geth. Liara looked up to a Geth pouring out of the entrance of the tunnel. She instantly ran over to the Prothean ruin. She arrived faster than her fellow archaeologists and began to type the code she had just deciphered. She cocked her head to the right to see two Geth pointing her rifles toward her, she didn’t have time to wait for any other of her co-scientist to get there she hit the button that triggered the Prothean security field. The untested field went up but she must have accidentally hit something because she was lifted up by the beacon and was unable to move.

She struggled to move to attempt to get free from the beacons hold on her. She stopped and breathed for a moment, “Doctor T’Soni I presume.” She focused on the voice seeing a large Krogen.”

“Who are you what do you want from me.” she said

“It’s none of my business to know what Seran wants with you. All I know is to bring you to him as…..insurance.” He told her. Another Krogen ran up the him, “Sir, Coalition vessel showed up on the radar but it just disappeared.”  
\-----------  
Planet surface  
\----------  
The Mako crashed into the planet and rapidity bounced until it came out to a stop. Shepard pressed some buttons which brought up a reading from the planet. “Atmosphere 55% Carbon Monoxide, 23% Carbon Dioxide, 12% Nitrogen, and 20% low gases. Atmosphere isn’t breathable.”

Joshua just turns to Shepard and says, “Oh really thanks for pointing it out Sherlock.” As he reached for his breather helmet. Shepard hit the pedal quickly taking off right before slamming on the brakes.and turned his head just in time to see his head bash into the Commander’s seat and drop his helmet. 

“Brake check.”


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard hit the brakes on the Mako, “Why’d we stop ,sir?” Charon asked.

“Mako can’t go any further, we’ll have to walk the remaining kilometer.” Shepard grabbed his breather helmet and air locked it. “Alright lets move out.” Shepard opened the hatch and climbed out Sniper Rifle at the ready. When the others had gotten out Shepard signaled to advance. 

The three soldiers slowly advanced when Shepard turned the corner he saw two large towers and several Geth. Shepard moved back to cover, “Two towers and maybe 20 to 30 Geth. Joshua and Charon, I’m going to go over to that rock and take out the Snipers after that come out and help me with the rest of them, understood.”

“Yes sir.” both of them said.

“Good.” Shepard said before turning of his stealth cloak on. Charon and Joshua waited until… Boooom…. then again….Boooom…”They’re down!” Joshua stood up Plasma caster in hand turned the corner... Tuuuuu….Tuuuu,...Tuuuu…. each shot he took hit and vaporized a Geth. Charon ran over rock Shepard was at aimed his Assault rifle and began to take down Geth in bursts of three, meanwhile Shepard had put his stealth cloak back on and sneaked behind the Geth and just started to take em out one by one with his pistol and to Shepard dismay whenever he pistol whipped it died. The fight only lasted a few minutes and none of the Geth were able to hit one of the squad and it didn’t even bring Shepard’s shields. 

“Alright come on the ruin is up the hill.” Shepard's squad fell in and they started to climb the hill. They saw the occasional Geth but they quickly took it out, there didn’t seem to be any challenge. When Shepard and the squad finally reached the ruin a Geth dropship flew down a dropped a Armature. Shepard and the other squad member ran for cover, “Joshua!”

“Yeah Commander!”

“We need to out that Armature, where's the missile launcher!?!”

“Give me a sec.” Joshua yelled back grabbed the missile launcher come out of his cover spot aimed it and the armature and fired. The missile hit directly the middle which blew it apart and sent several pieces of it flying away and knocked down multiple Geth.

After the Armature nothing was holding Shepard back by now he had switched to his Assault rifle and was killing Geth. It had taken less than a minute to kill every Geth, “Alright remember our primary objective is Dr. T’Soni anyone else is a secondary priority.” Shepard and his squad entered the ruin and walked down the long tunnel down. When they finally got out the other side of the tunnel it exposed a large ruin and a area that seemed to be an empty magma chamber and in the center was the Prothean ruin. Shepard led the team down to the ramp leading to the ruin, “Ah Hello.”

“What was that?” Charon said.

“Help, please.”

“Come on!” Shepard said running to the ruin. When they finally arrived at the ruin where the voice was coming from they saw an Asari in a floating bubble.  
(I’m just going to skip Shepard and Liara’s first meeting if you want to see go to youtube)  
\---------  
Shepard and Joshua went it to the path they just cut in to the side of the ruin, Charon on the other hand was covering the rear. Shepard led them over to a large thing with a button, “Be careful sir.” Joshua said before Shepard pushed the button. Shepard pushed the button and the sound of machinery started to come alive and circular part of the floor started to rise. The “elevator” brought them up to the level T’Soni was on. They stepped off of it and walked over to where she was. “How did you get through I thought no one could ever through?”

“I’ll explain later, right now we really need to get you out of there.”

“Oh right, the panel there,” T’Soni struggled to point to the panel, “pull the lever.” Shepard approved the panel and examined it before doing what she wished him to do. When he pulled the lever T’Soni dropped “I guess I must thank you for saving me.”

“Don’t thank me yet first we’ll need to get you out of this ruin.” Shepard opened the comm to the Normandy “Shepard to Normandy come in.”

“Shepard this is Normandy.” he heard Joker familiar voice.

“Secured the package need to get it out of here.”

“Alright Shepard I’m coming in. Also Yesman scanned the ruin you’re in an old magma chamber.”

“Yeah its empty.”

“No its dormant, you must have done something because the chamber is starting to become non dormant.” 

“Thanks Joker.”

“If I die in here I’ll make a rug out of the walking corpse.” Joshua said under his breathe. The squad and Liara quickly ran over to the elevator, Liara started to hit some buttons and the lift began to rise at an extreme rate. When the reached the top they got of to be confronted by a Krogen and eight Geth. “Thank you for getting her out of that...bubble.” the Krogen started to say.  
“It was a……”:Liara began to say frustrated at his terminology. “ohh never mind.” a piece of the ceiling fell off nearly taking out the stairs Shepard yelled, “We don’t have time for this. In a minute this ruin will come crashing down on our heads.”

“Agreed which is why you’ll hand over Doctor T’Soni and go on your way.”

Shepard drew his pistol at the Krogan head, “She’s coming with us.”

“I thought it would come down to this; kill them and try to save the Asari.” The Krogen said before receiving three well placed shots to the head killing him. The members of the squad started to kill the Geth while Liara hid behind the but the fight lasted seconds. Shepard looked to Liara and grabbed her by the arm and yelled to his squad “Go!” They all started to run towards the tunnel to the surface. 

Shepard was able to outrun the others to the top of the stair well to tunnel he stopped to make sure everyone would make it to the stair well. Liara was in the rear almost to the top when a boulder hit the area right behind her. She lost herself and had begun to fall until Shepard grabbed her arm lifted her to safety. They quickly ran the rest of the way up to the surface where the Normandy was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you enjoy this work leave some feedback


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character

Normandy de-briefing room

\---------

Shepard’s entire team was assembled around the table in the center, “All I’m saying Commander is can’t we trust her she could be working with Seren” Ashley said.

 

“I can understand your argument but then why would the Geth be trying to kill her? Besides she is the daughter the Coalition’s largest supporter in the Asari government.”

 

“What do we do with Dr. T’Soni?” Fawkes asked.”

 

“We probably should take her to Coalition HQ.” The door to the Comm Room opened and Liara walked in. 

 

“I’d prefer you didn’t Commander, Seren will be after me and I could not think of a safer place than your ship. Additionally I’ve always wanted to write a book documenting the Culture and History of the Coalition and I this maybe a great opportunity.”

 

“Alright, ask my XO about quarters he’ll arrange it.” Shepard said sore and tired. After this Seren thing I think I’ll take a long vacation, he thought. “Dismissed.” everyone started to funnel out of the Comm Room. When they were gone Shepard brought up the line with Hackett, the table descended down into the floor and Shepard entered.

 

“Commander.” Hackett appeared, “I just received your report. This is strange Geth being able to infiltrate that far into our territory. I’m going to look into this, but anyways is there something else you needed to report?”

 

“Yes sir, Dr. T’Soni has decided to stay with the Normandy.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know how Matriarch Benezia will react but she has giving us the data on Seren. I’ll send you a copy, but Commander before you act on this information I want you to start recruiting a team out of the dossiers I sent you. We don’t know what Seren could have out there and I want you prepared.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Keep it up Commander, Hackett out.” the Hologram shut off. Shepherd exited the Comm Room and walked out to the CIC. He stood there for a moment before he looked over at his Yeoman, she was wearing a tighter body suit. New boyfriend….or Girlfriend, maybe; no we haven’t docked for about a week. Trying to make an impression on a crew member, yeah. “Kelly.” Shepard said walking over to her he immediately saw a smile come to her face when she saw it was him, “Any new messages?” 

 

“N-No Shepard.”

 

“OK, Keep up the good work.” He walked to his terminal and brought up the dossiers (he installed them to his personal drive) He looked at two files in particular Urdnot Wrex and Professor David Peterson. Shepard wasn’t sure if he wanted Peterson on the Normandy, although his knowledge may be extremely useful later on. Wrex though he’s a Merc, a Merc Shepard knew. Shepard meet Wrex during the Coalition invasion of Khar'shan. Wrex may have been a Merc but he had a great respect and loyalty for the Coalition, and Shepard knew that Wrex would fit awkwardly in the crew but none the less an extremely undeniable asset. “Joker plot a course to Omega.”

\-------------

Mars, Coalition High Command

\-------------

Hackett was studying Shepard’s reports along with reports from units all over Coalition space that have had participated in military actions against the Geth. The Geth have known where to attack the Coalition at the exact spot where a low level attack could always do the most damage. Never have they hit a colony with a strong military presence. He found it odd it was like they had inside information…..it dawned on him, there was an informant working with the Geth. He pressed the communications button, “Anderson.”

 

“Yes Admiral.”

 

“Report to my office at once.” It took Anderson a few minutes to go report to him; in the meantime Hackett poured over the list of people that it could possibly be.

 

“You asked me to report here sir.” Anderson entered the room.

 

“I did.” Hackett turned the device he had installed in his office that recorded all conversations that happened in the room. “Anderson I believe we have a security breach.”

 

“From who, Seren and the Geth?”

 

“Yes but worse yet I believe we have a informant with in High Command.”

 

“What who?” Anderson was clearly surprised. Hackett brought out several reports from Geth attacks all were Industrial colonies with a small amount of troops garrisoned to defend them against a Geth attack and to far away for reinforcements to arrive fast enough. 

 

“I don’t know however there are only seven people in the entire Coalition who has access to the information of our troop movements, regular patrols, and garrison strength. Myself, You, Udnia, Shepard, 

 

“Could it be that the Geth have hacked our networks?”

 

“No I’ve had every AI on base scanning it for the security breaches and they didn’t find a thing wrong with our systems.”

 

“We’ll have to test it somehow.”

 

“I have arranged for a test.”

 

“What’s the test?”

 

“I’ve taken the liberty to take 80% of the garrison away from the garrison of a moderately sized industrial colonies of Yunnan, Edo, Novo Carthago, and New Scotland all four are on the edge of the Terminus. I told the other Officers and Udina a different colony if one's attacked and others aren’t we know who it was and if they’re all attacked we know the Geth have hacked our systems.”

 

Anderson was utterly horrified at what Hackett was suggesting, “Admiral I don’t think that we should be gambling with people's lives.”

 

“Anderson I feel the same way but if we don’t and take a much longer route we risk even more lives.”

\-------------

Virmire

\-------------

Seren walked into the huge laboratory complex; if it wasn’t the largest lab in the Terminus it was the largest in the Galaxy. “How is the research progressing?”

 

“Perfectly sir.” A Salarian in lab clothes said, “Although there is something problematic.”

 

“And what is that.”

 

The Salarien lead him to a table with a Krogen body covered by a sheet, “Every time we attempt to synesis a cure it decreases the immune system to nothing; disease is quick to follow then death. We’ve tried it on thirty-four different participants always the same result.” The Salarien then lead him to another table this one had instead had a Humanoid body underneath the sheet. I’ve created an isolated form of the Genophage for Turians, Salarians, Elcor, and Volus and when the cure is added to their system it too causes a decrease in the immune system and eventually death.”

 

“This will take longer than I thought.” A young Turian runs up to Seren, “Message for you from Urdnot Wreav sir.”

\---------

Seren entered his office and brought up the screen. “Wreav my friend how are you.”

 

“Let’s skip the diplomatic bullshit and get on with it. Do you have my cure yet?”

 

“No we’ve hit a snag on the development of the cure.”

 

“Well now this is a problem for me isn’t it. I promised you my warriors and the full support of the Krogen under the condition we have our cure. Now I full filled my part of the bargain, BUT YOU STILL HAVEN’T DELIVERED!”

 

“Wreav the……”

 

“SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES SEREN! Because I don’t care about excuses I care about results! And you know what I think the Coalition could really help me get better results.” He smiled as he said the last bit.

 

“You wouldn’t deal with those swine, you, you…….”

 

“Have gotten better results in all of my dealings with them than I have you. Let me make it simple for you, Turian. Most of my people here are questioning me on this dealing with you; most of them like the Coalition. If you don’t give me a cure soon I’m pulling support. Wreav out.”

 

Seren was inferious, primarily because Wreav suggested that the humans could help his people better than he could, but that Wreav was threatening to pull support. He needed to act quickly if a cure wasn’t developed soon Wreav would pull the support and he needed the Krogen. He didn’t want to admit it, but without the Krogen he couldn’t muster the manpower to deal with the Coalition although the Krogen won't’ be the only force he could fall back on. 

 

Rana entered the room as Seren sat down, “Seren the researchers you ordered to investigate Sovereign's data core have returned.” Two Geth carrying a large object set the object on the table. Seren stood up and investigated the object. “The Research team that pulled the data core however have been…..um…...liquidized.”

 

“What?!” Seren looked back towards her she seemed to be expressing a form of emotion. “How?”

 

“We don’t know they pulled the data core and then they…….melted into this…..goo. Then is sank into this drainage system. We had all deceased organic signatures on the ship analyzed, and the goo was sent to areas that had been damaged. And Sovereign did something to them to repair the damage caused.” She told him, she seemed extremely grave over the experience; Seren though saw opportunity.

“It used organic material to create and repair synthetic material.” Rana shook her head. Seren gave an evil smile. This could allow him to build a great fleet of Reapers, and the information was may be inside this data core.


	14. Apolagy

I'm so sorry every thing is taking so long between these chapters however I'm experiencing difficulties with my computer and I'm having family problems so thank you for waiting for these chapters but don't worry I'm almost done with the next two chapters.


	15. Down Time

The Normandy, Volker’s Cabin  
\-------------------  
Volker sat in his chair reading his copy of Mein Kampf, he closed the book and placed it on his desk. He looked around his cabin it was smaller than he would’ve wanted but what could he expect from a frontline warship. He reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it into his mouth while he was grabbing a match from his pocket. He remembered back at Stalingrad it was nearly impossible to find a cigarette he once traded an entire day's rations for half a pack. Granted he got his rations back when the man lost his head to an artillery shell ten minutes later, but that wasn’t the point. 

When he finished his cigarette he grabbed his trench coat and walked out of his cabin and started to walk down the hall. He passed an large looking man in what Hackett called Power Armor, “Hey German.” Volker focused on him, “your equipment's been cleared you can come and pick it up any time you want.”

“Thank you.” Volker started to walk down then he turned back to look at him, “Who are you?”

“Joshua, I’m the Normandy’s Master-at-arms.” he told him. He was extremely large, stronger man with what seemed to be a cybernetic right arm. “And you’re that German bastard they pulled from that wreck.”

“Volker. I am sorry to ask but your arm is that standard issue with all of your type of soldiers?”

“No, even though this does come in handy in times of need it really is a pain in the ass.” He started switching his settings from his robotic hand to a knife than to a Plasma Pistol. “The arm itself needs a power source,” he taped a small box with a radioactive sign on it, “and my Plasma Pistol and hand also needs their own power sources as well.”

“Then why do you get your arm replaced by the Cybernetic one?

Joshua mind began to flash back to that day.   
South America 4 years ago, “Hey Joshua what are you going to do next time we get leave?”   
“Nothing much probably just hang out at base for….wait. DEATHCLAW!”

“Joshua.” He was snapped out of his flashback, “What were you saying?”

“Nothing, your gears in so come and get pretty soon.” The huge soldier then walked off.  
\----------  
Garrus’s Quarters  
\----------  
Garrus spent much of his time aboard the Normandy learning. Learning about humanity, its history, its struggles on Earth, and more importantly, Shepard. All he seemed to know on the record is that he was born on Earth twenty-seven years ago, his parents were killed in action at Shanxi during the Relay 317 incident. Admiral David Anderson took Shepard in after that and he joined the Army when he was seventeen. He was selected for Ranger training and was admitted into the Ranger Reconnaissance Corp(RRC) when he was nineteen, after that nothing, NOTHING! The Man vanished after that. Well he couldn’t really say nothing on his twenty-first birthday his entire battalion was wiped out by Thresher Maws. Three months later at Elysium during his mental treatment the Batarians raided the colony and they were only able to hold it due to Shepard organizing a small resistance force until the Coalition reinforcements arrived. But at the siege of Torfaen ,during the Coalition attack on the Hegemony, Shepard was ordered to eliminate a fort which held a position that was vital to the battle. He did, the fort was secured but a hundred and thirty-seven of the hundred and forty-five men Shepard commanded were killed. But again nothing after that, it struck him as odd as he could access everyone else's complete service files on the Normandy’s Ash, Joker, and even Joshua but Shepard what happened between those events?  
\--------  
Normandy Deck 2  
\--------  
Shepard was had just gotten off the elevator and turned the corner to the Mess Hall and felt someone else run into him abruptly and the sound of a big stack of paper scattering everywhere. He looked down and saw the young Asari lying on the deck with paper all over the place. “Ohh my, I’m so sorry.”

“Nevermind.” Shepard said as he kneeled down to help pick up her papers. “What were you doing with all these papers?” 

“Its my research on the Protheans.”

“Why do you have all this research? I mean isn’t there something else you enjoy like friends, family?”

“The only family I have is Benezia and as for my friends I’m not much of a people person.”

“But is the only thing you do is spend time at ancient ruins and studying dusty artifacts or is there anything else?”

“Not really because we Asari live for centuries or even Millennia we can have great patience and be...laid back as humans put it.” She and Shepard Just finish picking up the last of the papers.

“Well why not start enjoying yourself now?” He stood back up and handed the papers off to her.

“What do you mean?” She responded as she received them.

“How about the next time you're on the Citadel I’ll take you out somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“I don’t know Shepard I nee…”

“Liara you won’t be doing your research forever. Plus you may enjoy yourself, why not take the risk?”

“Alright I’ll do it.”


	16. Wrex

Cockpit, Normandy  
\-------------  
The Normandy docked in the Omega Station while Shepard walked in suited up with Volker and Garrus behind him. "Alright Shepard the docking bay is secured."

"OH Commander! It's me Yes Man! I've made a channel directly to each of your ear pieces so you can hear my updates wherever you are!"

"This is going to be great." Garrus said a little sarcastically.

"So any leads where Wrex is?" Shepard asked.

"I hacked the Station's communications, externet, as well as their VI databases. Every thing about Urdnot Wrex seems to say that he's holed up in a small bunker on one of the lower levels."

"What's he doing there?" Garrus asked.

"Well it seems that he's assassinated one of the main leaders of The Blue Suns along with freeing multiple slaves and raided several outposts."

"Only one Man did all that!" Volker yelled astonished by this Urdnot Wrex's ability.

"The Krogen are the greatest warrior race the Galaxy has ever seen. The only reason they haven't overrun the Galaxy is because the entire race is sterilized." Garrus explained.

"What about the Professor?" Shepard asked.

"Professor David Peterson has a small lab on the upper levels of the station other than that there is no other information."

"Wrex is in the most danger I believe we should try to break him out of the Blue Suns encirclement."

"Question is how? These Blue Suns aren't just going to let us walk right in there." Volker remarked.

"The Blue Suns are recruiting Freelance Mrecs to try and assault Wrex's position. If you could get yourself recruited by the Blue Suns you could take down the seige from the inside!"

"The crazy AI does have a point Shepard. If we could link up with the Krogen and sabotage any equipment they have stocked up it would make it a lot easier and give the Krogen a better chance of surviving."

"All right sounds like a plan, Yes Man where's this recruiter?"  
\--------------  
Blue Suns Recruitment Office  
\---------------  
Two Mercs walked out of the office then a Batarian sounding voice cries out, "NEXT!" Shepard, Garrus, and Volker walked in. "Oh you three look like you can actually do something. You receive 2000 credits per person when the Krogan lies died."

"That's extremely generous for one Krogan." Shepard said curiously. 

"No one's been able to claim it so far. So you in or not?"

"We're in." Shepard said.

"Good there's a transport shuttle waiting for you down the hall." Shepard and the team walked out, "NEXT!"  
\------------  
Near the bunker  
\------------  
The transport descended towards a small landing zone. The door on the side of the transport opened and Shepard and his team walked out. Another Batarian ran over to them, "Good about time they sent people who can actually do something. The Krogen is across that bridge in a bunker and he's not alone."

"Who else is over there?" Garrus asked.

"Be damned if I know, some Batarian, damn good shot too. All we know is he's trained and extremely well equipped. But I want you and all the other Freelancers to charge across the bridge to distract whoever they are. While our tech teams open the area below to our heavy units."

"Seems solid enough," Volker started, "what happens if it fails?"

"It won't."

"Let's just play pretend. What if it fails?"

"The Tech teams will place explosives on the lower levels, if we're repulsed, BOOM!"

After Shepard and the team walked through the area the Blue Suns had occupied for their siege and sabotaging several Mecs, Explosives, and a Gunship they arrived and the forward attack positions. The following events were sort of a blur the bridge crossing had resulted in a bloodbath, but they made it across. "Urdnot Wrex!" They stalked the area waiting for a reply. Thud! A large Krogen landed from the upper level. "Who wants to know?" while a humanoid in armor was scanning them with his Omni-tool. "Commander Jason Shepard. Human Coalition Military I'm here to recruit you for a secret mission."

"He's clean Wrex!" The Humanoid took the helmet off it was the Batarian the captain had mentioned. 

"What type of mission?" Wrex asked.

"I can't tell you until we board the Normandy."

"Hmmm, we might have some difficulty with that. The Blue Suns have blocked off our escape route me and that Batarian couldn't break out but with you three might have a chance." BOOOOM!

"Shepard that must be the Sun attack from below!" Garrus shouted. 

"Wrex we're going to make sure they can't attack us from behind can you hold here?"

"Sure!"

"Commander," Volker chimed in, "I was trained in this style of warfare. I'll be more of a use with Wrex and......whatever he is." He shot a look towards the Batarian.

"Alright Volker we'll be back as soon as possible."

"Shepard!" Wrex came closer, "There several blast doors that can shut you shut those and nothing can come up."

"Wrex they'll have explosives what can we do about those?"

"Hold on!" the Batarian yelled, "Here!" he threw Shepard a electronic device of some sort. "Any explosive charges they use will have to be remote controlled this will block all radio signals when you press the big white button."

"Why's it a big white button?"

"I ran out of buttons ok! Plus I'm sick of big red buttons!"

"Ok." he turned to Garrus, "Come on let's go Garrus."  
\------  
Shepard and Garrus climbed down the stairwell to the basement. "So Shepard, how long have you been in the the Coalition Military?"

"Ten years."

"What've you done in those years."

"Nothing much, few Garrison stations beyond that nothing."

"Really, that's not what your record says."

"What do you mean?"

"Shepard for the past eight years you've had barely any updates to your service record. I'd like to find out what your actions over the last few years are."

"Garrus I'm not going to tell you about my time with in the military during that time." Garrus stepped in front of Shepard before 

"Why not! Shepard in order for me to continue my support for your temporary Spectre status." Just then round passed in between Garrus and Shepard's faces. Garrus dove back around the corner. "Later?!"

"Yeah!"

"You'd see how many of them were?"

"Nope."

"Shit well ummm." Shepard patted around his armor and found something, it was a circular shape with a pin on the top.

"What's that?" Garrus asked confused.

"The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch." He pulled the pin and throw it. Soon after there was a large explosion, and when he looked around the corner all the mercs were died.

Garrus stared at the area of damage with his mandibles twitching. "Well that was effective."

"Come on let's close that shutter there before more come out." Shepard and Garrus walked over to the door and typed the locking code. Just as the door closed, "Ohhh, Commander and Operative Valkyrien! How are you? I really hope you're fine and all since Blue Sun Mercenaries are trying to kill you and everything. But I was just going over the schematics for the building that you're in and there are at least two more shutters in the basements! There's always something else isn't there!"

"Thanks Yes Man." Shepard turned to Garrus and said, "One down two to go."  
\------------  
Virmire. Seren's facility  
\------------  
Seren paced around his small office with a raging headache. He'd built this facility on Virmire as a base of operations to strike at humanity, but the Krogen have slowly become more and more restless waiting for a cure. He sat down on a his chair, his mandibles twitching he looked at his wall at the massive dreadnought that lay on the ground. He'd found in Sovereign a way to make humanity bend to the Council . but what did they do! Declared him rogue, strip his spectre status and made gave a human Spectre status, that Shepard. The thought made Seren even more and more angry. How couldn't the Council see what he was doing was for them! Maybe while he was in the process of destroying the Coalition he should just destroy them too!  
\--------  
The Bunker  
\--------  
Shepard and Garrus walked up the staircase to the ground floor. Wrex was standing behind some cover behind a support beam. “Shepard!” the large lumbering Krogen walked over to him, “You’d close those Blast doors?”

“Yeah. But there’s another problem.”

“What? The Sun are going to land men on the roof? We got that covered.” Wrex walked over to a large crate. He opened it and inside was a M-90 Cain. The sound of a attack helicopter came, Wrex picked up the missile launcher took aim but before he could fire the helicopter launched its own missile which hit Wrex. This drew Volker and the Batarian who’d hadn’t moved from their position up top. In the meantime four more Blue Suns air vehicles arrived. Shepard dove to the Cain aimed it and fired it. The helicopter ignited in an inferno of an explosion. He searched frantically for another round. When another of them came in for a run Shepard aimed and fired; destroying it.  
\-------  
After the last helicopter thing was destroyed Shepard he throw the Cain away and ran over to Wrex. “Wrex!” he didn’t respond, “Shepard to Normandy we need a med extract, and he’s a big one.”


	17. Professor Peter Davidson

Normandy, Debriefing Room  
\--------  
Shepard was in the debriefing room standing before the hologram of Admiral Hackett. “Commander have you extracted Urdnot Wrex?”

“Yes sir and met a Batarian who was helping him.”

“Batarian. Do you know why?”

“Don’t know sir, although he’s very well trained and equipped.”

“Find out what he was doing with Wrex and report back to me, Hackett out.” Shepard close his side of the Transmission and began to think. Could this Batterien be a friend or foe? Could he be an asset for the mission? Just then the door opened, it was the Batarian. “How’s Wrex?”

“Wrex’ll survive, he’s a tough old bastard.” The Batrien said calmly.

“I don’t remember getting your name.”

“Private Dresden Korreck.”

“Hegemony?”

“Coalition.” Shepard gave him a very questioning look, “My parents fled the Hegemony when the Coalition attacked.”

“And you serve in the Military that attacked your people and home?”

“Sir, in the Hegemony my father was a virtually a slave to the state. He was forced to work in a factory for mere pennies a day. My mother had to sell herself to men in order to help support me and my siblings. When the Coalition attacked and allowed us to flee into their space and permitted us to establish a colony, it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. My father is now a governor of our settlement and my eldest brother has entered politics on an interplanetary scale. Why would I not be loyal to the Coalition?”

“I’m sorry I’ve just never seen a Batarian in the military before.”

“Don’t worry Commander I’ve had worse. Gods, basic training was a nightmare my drill inspector had lost a brother in a Slave raid on some colonial backwater years prior to Elysium and for some reason took it out on me. When he read my name off of the passed list for basic, he found some excuse to beat me for it. But the look on his face at graduation was completely worth all four black eyes.”

“I was giving the report to Admiral Hackett and he didn’t know anything about you.”

“What?!” the Batarian said extremely surprised, “The Admiral ordered me to protect Wrex and join the Normandy when they extract him!”

“Well the Admiral doesn’t know anything about you beyond what I did five minutes ago.” Just than Wrex walked into the room “Shepard! Tell me I can kill something.” 

“Good to see that you are you're usually warm cuddly self Wrex.” Dresden said sarcastically jumping from the previous discussion.

“Maybe not for awhile we’ll need to make a jump to Lium to…...”

“COMMANDER SHEPARD! IT IS I DOCTOR MOOOOOBIUS!” The Batarian and Krogen both looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. “COMMANDER I WOULD SUGGEST FINDING AND RECRUITING THIS PROFESSOR DAVID PETERSON!” 

“Why?”

“YOU SEE YOUR CREW IS EXTREMELY LACKING IN INTELLIGENCE AND I DON”T HAVE ANY OTHER SCIENTIFIC MINDS TO TALK TO, AS WELL AS THE FACT THAT THERE ARE EVEN SOME AREAS THAT MY VAST KNOWLEDGE DOES NOT PERTAIN TO, IN THE FUTURE HIS MIND MAY COME IN HANDY.” The Mad Doctor said.

Shepard had a moment to think, ”Fine we’ll locate him and attempt to recruit him.”

Professor David Peterson looked at the footage of Shepard and his squad fighting the Blue Suns, he had to admit it was impressive. Originally when he picked the Normandy signature on his radar he thought it was the Coalition finally come to bring him to “Justice”. Instead it was for a Krogan and a Batrien. Although it did peak his curiosity enough to hack the Normandy’s files to find it’s mission, just in case. He was surprised to learn that their were also here to pick him up to join the Crew in exchange for a pardon. He walked over into his experamation room, of course there was that Salarien strapped on the table. He’d been trying to get around to the experiment but he’d been so busy with dissecting the Turian and Asari nervous systems from their living owners. 

“What are you going to do to me?!” the Salarian scarmed.

“Ohh nothing at all I’ll even let you go soon.”

“You will!” Just then he pulled a Carnifex Hand Cannon and shot the Salarian in the head.”

”I just did.”

Soon after the shot two armed guards ran into the room, “Are you alright sir?!”

“Yes, yes of course just needed to get rid of something. Speaking of which would you throw that in the incinerator?” The two guards picked the Salarien up and moved him to the incinerator, opened the door and disposed the corpse inside. Immediately following which the Professor shot both men in the back of the head and both fell inside of the incinerator right before he closed the door. “Seems how I’ve disposed of them I need to download my data onto my Pip-boy then I’ll EMP my computers.” He took the cord from his Pip-Boy to his computer and let the data transfer happen.” He looked to his security monitor and saw the Commander, a Turian and the Krogen that's been causing such a mess with the Blue Suns. He planted the EMP bomb to his computer and pressed a button,” Hold on I’ll open the door in a moment.”  
\-----------  
Omega, Blue Suns District  
\-----------  
Shepard walked into a hallway, “Have you ever noticed that we recruit or plan to recruit your squad members from the worst places imaginable?” Garrus said randomly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well look at Ash for instance, She was attacked by Geth and we just arrived in time to save her. While on a world that was under attack by the largest war ship in the Galaxy lead by a rogue SPECTRE.”

“So?”

“Wrex and Dresden were under siege by the ENTIRE Omega branch of the Blue Suns. And by some miracle we manage to get out alive!”

“And?”

“And, the Professor that we know nothing about, lives in the middle of the Blue Suns District that's under constant attack from a Vorcha rebellion.”

“Ok I’m starting to see the point.”

“Will you to shut up I hear something!” Wrex shouted. Dooo…...Dooo the echoes of gunshots. The Professor's lab is just up ahead where the gunshots came from. Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus slowly approached the door to the lab. The door was roughly seven foot tall and feet foot wide titanium door. “So how do we get in?” Garrus asked.

“I say we blow it!”

“Hold on I’ll open the door in a moment.” a slightly charming voice ushered through an intercom. BOOOOCHOOOZOOOO. The sound of a large electrical blast shot through the air, “Sorry about that I’ll be opening the door now.” Doo errrrrrrrrr, the door slowly opened and Shepard along with the others creeped into the lab. They walked into a small squarish room filled with computer shooting sparks everywhere. “Alright I’m ready.” a tall, thin man wearing a lab coat with short black hair. Along the left side of his ovular head was a scar the went back towards his ear. “Would you mind carrying this for me?” he handed a large and heavy case to Wrex.

“What's in here rocks?!” Wrex yelled.

“No my necessary lab equipment; the Normandy only has one lab on board and refuse to share a lab with that pathetic “Professor” Mobius.” The Professor used a condescending and skeptical tone of voice on the word Professor.

“How do you know that we’re here to recruit you?” Shepard asks crossing his arms.

“Oh, please Commander you and I know you wouldn’t walk into the middle of Blue Suns territory that may soon be over run with Vorcha just to talk to a ‘traitor’.” he also used the same tone for the word traitor. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! A huge explosion rocked the lab. “I do believe that those would be the Vorcha, I think that we should begin a hasty retreat to your ship then finish the lovely conversation.” Shepard looked to Garrus who only shrugged his arms at him.  
\----------  
Normandy, Joshua’s Room  
\----------  
Joshua sat down on his bunk, it was that time of the month where he needed to clean his arm. He unhooked the seal on his mechanic arm and removed the giant piece of metal. The sensation of air touching his open flesh brought large amounts of agony. Every time he cleaned the wound he always thought of that day. That day scared him, even more than his abusive childhood, his rigorous training, and the feeling when he longed for the chems that the Coalition regulated to keep him loyal. That day was the only time he’d been caught off guard and he had paid for it. Water began to swell in his eyes as he cleaned it. Nearly twenty minutes after he finished, he picked up his arm again and reconnected the synthetic nerves and and rehooked the seal. He’s had to deal with this arm for the past seven years. Shepard’s yeoman walked into the room, “Didn’t you ever fucking learn to knock?!” 

The look in the her eyes shot to one of sheer terror, “I’m… uhhh...uhh...sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.”

“That doesn’t fucking excuse fucking intruding in my fucking room!” The yeoman bolted out of his room. Joshua looked at his pip-clock, It’s nearly 3:00 ‘o’clock about time for my chem injections.   
\--------  
Normandy, Debriefing Room  
\--------  
Shepard and the Professor were in the room by themselves,”So what is you want with me?”

“I’m on a spec….”

“Oh save me the military bravado Commander I know what it is that you want and your mission against Seren and the Geth. Question is why should I join your crew?”

“Because Seren is a danger to all humans.”

“Yes but surely you don’t need a second scientist on board your crew?”

“What are you getting at Professor?”

“I’ll join the crew under three conditions. First I’ll have my own lab, I don’t even care if it’s makeshift, I don’t work with others. Second I will do research for you but when I’m not I will not be held to any ethics or regulations. Third you will not prevent me from obtaining subjects for my experiments. Fourth and final no one will interrupt me while any of my research is underway on any bases besides yourself. Do we have a deal?” The Professor extended his hand out to Shepard. Shepard however took time to think about the decision; he took the Professor’s and shook it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a background information chapter I'll post one every now and then.

Mars, Coalition Headquarters  
\--------------------------------------  
Anderson sat behind his desk looking over Shepard’s report of Eden Prime. It didn’t surprise him that Seren had attacked the colony. He’d always saw Seren as the greatest threat to humanity, even greater than the separatists. His message terminal light began flashing, he opened it seeing that it was a message from Admiral Marcus. Anderson need to speak to you soon a possible, It’s a matter of the utmost importance.  
\-------  
Citadel, Coalition Embassy  
\-------  
Udina was going through his terminal dealing with diplomatic affairs and passing the major ones onto Ambassador Raul. Hanar trade agreement, Raul, a talk about humanity joining the Citadel again, Raul, but all of a sudden a different one popped up on to his screen. Ambassador Udina I would like to extend to you my greatest congratulations. Oh thats right your superiors haven’t recognized your skills to give you your rightful place and authority. If you’d like to receive these and more please find me at the Ambassador’s Lounge immediately after you receive this message. You’ll know who it is when you arrive. The message intrigued Udina especially the words rightful place and authority. Quickly Udina got up and walked out the door to the Ambassador’s Lounge. When he arrived he looked around and saw a humanoid wearing a white and yellow helmet that covered his face. When he sat down next to the man he turn to him and said, “Ambassador have you ever heard of Cerberus?”  
\-------  
Sovereign, Somewhere in Attican Traverse  
\-------  
Seren sat on his chair going over his reports. Wreav will cease to provide support until the complete and Doctor T’Soni has fallen off the radar. He also couldn’t stop thinking about that human Shepard, the one who defied himself and the Reapers. If only the Human understood the implications his defiance could cost the Galaxy. That’s exactly why he hated humanity their selfishness and impatience. Why should the humans be allowed to rule themselves, what makes them think they know better than the races that had started spaceflight while they were still throwing rocks at each other, that’s why he needed the Reapers. Rana walked into to the room. “Seren, we’ve found something that may help our war.”

“What?”

“Another Reaper.”  
\-----------  
The Perseus Veil  
\-----------  
“This Geth does not understand.”

“You shall solely infiltrate organic space in an advanced mobility platform to find more information on the Old Machines.”

“Would that be the wisest action, we’ll mainly be meet with hostility from organics due to the heretics actions.”

“Yes but we need to find information about Nyazema and the Old Machines and help the Organics as much as possible.”

“Agreed, this Geth shall search Organic space for information on the old Machines.”  
\--------  
Arcturus Station  
\--------  
The Prime Minister was sitting at his desk filling out his paperwork, until the Enclave President called. “Ah Mister Prime Minister! It’s so nice to see you again.” The President said as he sat down in the Prime Minister’s guest chair. The Enclave’s president had an extraordinary knack for making an ass of himself. It’d quite frankly pissed of the Coalition’s Prime MInister when ever he had to deal with him, which was often.

“What do you want Edwardson?” The Prime Minister had always been a serious man who always put formality and duty first but the President had always just been a pain in the ass, as had the whole Enclave with their secret actions and erasing a whole star system from charts so that way no one would find out about the Enclave’s secret actions there.

“My agents in the Traverse and the Terminus Systems have found something of interest to you.”

“What is it?” The Prime Minister sat up in attention.

“My agents have detected several Cerberus stations and bases in the Armstrong Cluster.”

“The Armstrong Custer?” The Prime Minister was astonished, “That’s the heart of our Military Might in the Traverse! How Could the Illusive Man infiltrate the Cluster?”

“I don’t know but we need to hit those stations soon. We haven’t heard from Cerberus in ages and in the middle of the chaos they’ll be obliged to take advantage of the situation.”

“I can’t spare any of our forces to hit the stations and the Rangers are too thinly spread to call on.” The Prime Minister’s mind began to wander about possible scenarios that Cerberus might be planning.

“What about Shepard?” The Prime Minister refocused on the President. “You and your predecessor were alway able to depend on him.”

“I’m trying to stop that habit.” The Prime Minister seemed distressed by the topic.

“You and I both know that we need to keep it practice without it human extremists like Cerberus and Terra Firma would take over the Government and the Military and war with the Council would be inevitable.” The President the whole time just kept his cool while the Prime Minister seemed to be nervous. “But that's not the point, point is we need Shepard to hit those bases to insure that Cerberus can’t secure a foothold in the region.”


End file.
